


Sharing a Bed

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: They haven’t shared a bed yet. Not that they have anything against sharing a bed with each other, but it’s a level of intimacy they don’t know how to broach.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sharing a Bed

They haven’t shared a bed yet.

Not that they have anything against sharing a bed with each other, but it’s a level of intimacy they don’t know how to broach.

Rose hasn’t had wonderful experiences. Before the failed relationship with Mickey, and before  _ this _ , was her asshole boyfriend, who always saw the bed as meaning something more, and even though she knows that the Doctor and Jack aren’t like that, she’s still scared of something she can’t describe.

Jack’s never really experienced casual, non-sexual, intimacy like that. Sure, he’s shared a bed loads of times, with any number of people. But it’s always been after sex, or out of nessecity. He’s never done the romantic thing, the part where you share a bed and don’t have sex, and just rejoice in the company.

The Doctor just hasn’t really done the romance thing before, let alone romance where he allows people access to him at his most vulnerable. He trusts them, but he still doesn’t know how to let them in, how to let them see him when he isn’t holding up at least one of his shields. He’s never done that.

But they’re all so tired. They’ve been attacked, again, and had to fight, again, and they aren’t awake enough to even care about which rooms they go into, so they all pile into the Doctor’s bed.

They fall asleep almost instantly, automatically moving to be comfortable. Jack takes the Doctor into his arms, spooning him, and the Doctor and Rose lie face to face, hands clasped in the middle. Jack’s arm rests across both the Doctor and Rose, and Rose’s other arm covers both her boys.

It’s not their usual routine, they aren’t used to it, but it works.

It works perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I alright? Well, it's 3am on Christmas and I've already written 5 Dr Who DoctorJackRose fics and I plan to write more. So no, I'm not.


End file.
